


Never felt this way

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Max has some new feelings he’s dealing with this summer, yet David and his friends just won’t believe him.But... maybe it could work out for the best anyway.
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Max
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Never felt this way

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs for ages and I finally finished it and I’m so proud. It’s one the longest stories I’ve written by myself, and it’s my first Camp Camp story.  
I apologise if this is a little OOC, there were some parts I really struggled with (hence why it’s sat unfinished for months) 
> 
> Potential triggers for some people regarding sexuality and love. It’s barely mentioned, but I’ve put some more details in the end notes in case.

“I think I'm in love with Preston.” Max said to his two friends during one of the few adventure free periods of camp. 

Neil looked at him strangely, before laughing. “Sure Max, I'm not falling for that.” 

“Yeah! Nice one Max!” Nikki said, joining in on the laughter. 

Max furrowed his eyebrows. “What the fuck? This isn't funny! Stop laughing I'm trying to open up to you or whatever.” 

Nikki rolled her eyes. “We aren't completely stupid Max.” 

“Yeah, I mean, you don't love anything. No one is going to fall for that Max. I don't know why you even tried, really.” Neil said, going back to eating. 

“Because I'm telling the truth!” Max shouted. “I need advice! Some fucking friends you are!” 

He got up and stormed out of the mess hall… and right into David. 

“Max, what a lovely surprise, what's the matter?” the counselor asked kindly. 

“Fuck off David! This isn't any of your business.” Max huffed. 

“Now, Max I'm sure you don't mean that. Maybe I can help. I am a Camp counselor after all.” 

“Yeah right.” 

“Max! Talking about what's wrong can really help us sort out our problems. A problem shared is a problem halved.” David insisted. 

Max hesitated, “I think I love Preston.” He mumbled. 

David paused for a moment before his face hardened. 

“Max I am very disappointed in you. Preston decided to share a very personal part of himself with us and if you’re using that for one of your pranks then shame on you. Its okay for people to be gay Max.” David scolded him.

"Are you kidding me? Im trying to tell you that Im gay too you fucking- Ugh! Why is everyone here so stupid?"

Max stomped away, not paying attention to where his legs were going, just knowing he needed to get away from David.

He tried to push down the hurt he felt. David honestly thought he'd pretend to have feelings for someone just to hurt them? Because they were gay? He'd always been under the impression that David saw the best in everyone, so it really stung hearing that, especially when confessing something he had been really conflicted about. 

He and Preston had slowly grown closer after years of being forced to attend Camp Campbell. They all had really, but last summer Max had started feeling this… connection with Preston that he really didn't have with anyone but Nikki and Neil.

It was surprising, to say the least.

But Preston obviously had to be feeling similar because he'd given him his number and they'd actually kept in touch throughout the year, even hanging out together once. 

It was awkward as fuck, but once they relaxed it was just like hanging out with Nikki or Neil. Just somehow more dramatic. 

Max ended up wandering into the ‘Theatre camp,' his feet taking him of their own accord. 

Guess it made sense that he'd seek out Preston when his other friends were being jerks about him.

The stage curtains had been closed, and Max couldn't hear the usual theatrics that accompanied Preston’s ‘rehearsing,’ so maybe he wasn't in there. 

He walked slowly through backstage to the side of the actual stage, to see Preston sitting in the middle of the stage.. reading? 

It wasn't one of his many scripts either, and it looked old. 

He crept around the curtains that shielded backstage from the audience and onto the stage. 

Preston must've been pretty absorbed into his book because he didn’t look up until Max sat down opposite him. 

He marked his page and closed the book. 

“Maxwell, what can I do for you?” Preston asked kindly. 

“It’s just Max, Ive told you that." The shorter boy said halfheartedly. “And I just wanted some quiet I think." 

“And you came here? Why didn’t you go to your tent?” Preston asked quietly. 

"Maybe I wanted to see your annoying hair while I got it." Max teased. 

Preston's hair had curled out as he had grown it longer. It now sat just on his shoulders, though it would probably be longer without the curls. 

The theatre geek had toned down his wardrobe significantly as he started high school, so Preston's ridiculously curly hair was now the main target of Max's teasing, not that Preston didn't fire back with his own teasing, because Max's hair, though shorter, was probably more curly than Preston's, and definitely messier. 

"Im sure you could see plenty of annoying hair in your tent if you just asked David for a mirror." Preston replied, pushing his hair out of his face as he sat back. 

"Don't talk about David right now. I'm pissed off at him." Max said. 

"Oh? More than usual?" 

"Yes." Max said through gritted teeth. 

"Must have done something pretty bad." 

Max very nearly blurted out the whole thing to Preston. That would have been disastrous. 

"Why aren’t you hanging out with Nikki and Neil? Thought you guys spent free periods plotting some daring adventure or something." 

"Mad at them as well." Max huffed. 

"Oh. Are you alright?" 

"Im fine!" Max snapped, then frowned. "Sorry. Im fine. Just.. don't want to think about it." 

"Is it the same reason your mad at David?" Preston pressed lightly. 

Normally Max would leave now, but he didn't want to leave Preston. Wasn't like he had any other friends to hang out with. 

He sighed. "Yes." 

"Can I ask why? It must be serious if Nikki and Neil can end up in the same category as David." 

Max hesitated.

He wanted to tell him. Preston had grown surprisingly astute in matters of friendships as they gotten older. No doubt he would have some good advice on what he should do or say to get his friends to believe him… but he didn't want Preston finding out about his feelings. How could he word it? 

"They… I told them…" He growled, pushing his hand through his hair as he tried to find the right words. 

Preston somehow knew to leave him be, and just waited patiently. 

"I like somebody." He finally said in a small voice. "I told them that, but they seem to think I could never feel that way about anyone." He said bitterly. "David accused me of making up my feelings to hurt them." 

Preston frowned. "Thats awful Max. Even I know you wouldn't do that. Thats too far." 

Max tried to ignore the ridiculous tingling that went through his body at the revelation that Preston clearly thought he was capable of romantic feelings, even if David and his other friends didn't. 

"Did you tell them who? You don't spend much time with anyone but them at Camp so maybe they meant you just couldn't have feelings for the person you mentioned?" Preston suggested. 

Max really didn't know how they became friends. Preston was so sensible and mature about this stuff, whereas when it came to friendships and relationships Max didn't have a single clue. 

He really noticed their age difference at time like these. It was kind of ridiculous, Preston was just a couple years older than him, so normally it was just another thing for them to banter about when they ran out of hair jokes. 

"You sound like Gwen. But like, if she was actually good at dealing with conflict without having a break down." 

Preston laughed, and Max found himself smiling a bit. 

"So it is someone at Camp right? I feel like you would have mentioned it if it were someone at your school." Preston said, leaning forward. 

"Are you kidding? Everyone at my school is awful, you know that. Way too much school spirit and all that bullshit." 

"I know! That's why it has to be someone at Camp, so spill. Clearly I'm the only one who can truly get excited about this new development." 

Max rolled his eyes, trying to deflect. "Oh shut up, you just want more gossip." 

"Of course I do. Im not agreeing with the others, but it is pretty shocking for you to admit to having  _ GASP _ mushy feelings for someone." 

Max felt his cheeks heat up and prayed to every god he didn't believe in that his darker skin would hide it. They failed him, again. 

"Aww you're clearly smitten on them! You're blushing just thinking about them. Come on Max, just tell me." Preston gasped. "It could be our own Camp love story! It would be so sweet. Childhood lovers, forced apart every year only to be reunited in the summer. It could be a play. A musical even!" 

"Jesus Preston calm your tits. They don't even like me like that. And we're hardly childhood lovers, Im nearly 17." 

"Details." Preston waved off. "Its fine, the play can be done later, once we've set you two up." 

"Im telling you Pres, it won't be happening." 

"But Max, who could not like you? You're like an adorable hedgehog." 

"A hedgehog?" 

"Prickly, but then all soft and squishy on the inside." Preston laughed. 

"Fuck you." Max said, shoving him lightly. 

Preston rocked back slightly but bounced straight back. 

“Don’t think you can distract me. I want all the details thank you very much.” 

“What details? Nothing’s happened. And clearly nothing will. My own friends don’t even think what has happened could happen, let alone anything else.” 

“Tell me about them then. Why do you like them so much?” Preston grinned, sitting forward eagerly. 

Max was about to refuse, but looking at Preston all eager to listen to him, and excited to hear what he had to say, excited to hear about something his other friends had dismissed so easily… he couldn’t. 

He’d just have to be careful about what he said so Preston didn’t catch on. Preston was always the last to realise when people liked him anyway. 

During the past year, Preston would tell him about these people in his theatre group that would always offer to help him close up late, and walk him to his car, or ask for one on one rehearsal and Max had had to pretty much spell out that they were interested in him, like romantically. 

“Well.. h-they’re different. Completely unlike anyone I’ve ever known before. And he makes me laugh, and somehow always knows the right thing to say when things are shitty you know?” 

Preston nodded, smiling at him.

“It sounds so sappy and bullshit but I’ve never felt like this towards anyone before.” Max looked down. “It’s kind of scary. That’s why I wanted to talk to the others about it. I’m not sure what to do.” 

Preston was positively beaming at him now.

“Maxwell that’s so sweet!” He clapped his hands. 

Max scoffed slightly, “Yeah right.” 

“It is!” 

“Yeah, well it’s not like it matters. Clearly I have no chance, if even David thinks I’m faking, why wouldn’t they?” Max said bitterly. 

“Well, they probably feel the same way. Like I said, hedgehog, and if you’re pining this hard, they simply can’t be uneffected.” Preston insisted. 

“I’m not pining.” 

“You're totally pining, but it’s adorable, they’re a lucky guy.”

“Wait.. how did you know it’s a guy?”

“You said ‘he makes you laugh.’ But also, I’ve had a feeling you were queer for awhile, and it’s not like I’m going to judge.” Preston laughed. 

Preston’s carefree attitude made Max feel a whole lot better about it. He had been worried about telling people, especially Preston, in case they reacted well.. like Neil, Nikki and David had. 

But somehow Preston’s reaction counted more, which really shouldn’t have surprised Max, given what this whole drama was about.

“Thanks Preston. I think.. I needed to hear that.” 

It was like he had said. Preston always knew what to say when he was feeling shitty, especially about himself. 

“Of course Max. Now come on, pleaseeeeee tell me who this lucky guy is. Camp life needs some spicing up, I need fresh inspiration for my plays.” Preston grinned teasingly.

“Nuh uh, no way. I already told you, nothing will happen even I wanted it to, he doesn’t like me that way.” 

“Maaaaaax. If they can’t see that you’re a total catch, messy hair and all, they don’t deserve your pining, and I’ll fight them for making you sad.” 

“I’m always sad, I have depression.” 

“Sadder than average.” 

Max laughed softly. 

“Well, good luck with that then.” 

“Thank you.” 

Max eyed him, “You’d really do that for me?” 

“Of course I would. I lo- You’re my friend.” 

Max raised an eyebrow at the aborted phrase. 

“What was that?” 

“Uh, nothing. You’re my friend. Is that the bell? I think David is calling us for lunch. I really am starving I skipped- mmph.” 

Max summoned his confidence, bolstered by Preston’s slip up and his words from earlier-

_ ‘If they can’t see you’re a total catch’  _

_ ‘They probably feel the same way’  _

_ ‘Who’s the  _ ** _lucky_ ** _ guy?’ _

-and grabbed Preston’s shirt and leaned in, cutting him off mid-ramble with his lips. 

Preston spluttered for a few moments, shocked and completely stunned, before his brain caught up and his arms wrapped around Max’s neck, and he started kissing back. 

Then, then it was incredible. 

Max had kissed people before, he was nearly 17 after all and he wasn’t a total loser. 

But keeping to theme, kissing Preston was like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Eventually they had to pull back, even though Max would happily live in the blissful moment forever, eliminating the need to actually have this discussion with Preston. 

Preston stammered slightly, and Max tried to hide his blush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Surprise. Now you know.” Max said, hating that his voice sounded as nervous as it did. 

“I’m? It’s me? You like me. That’s who you like.” 

Max nodded, so nervous for his reaction that he could barely even laugh at how he clearly broke Preston brain with just a simple kiss. 

“Uh, yeah. No idea who else you thought it would. I can barely tolerate the other losers at this camp.” 

“Max! Oh my god! You like me! Does this mean we can go on dates? Oh my god! We can sing romantic duets!” Preston exclaimed. 

That did get Max to laugh.

“What? Preston, chill for a second.” Max was getting confused. Did this mean Preston liked him back?

“We can be romantic leads, I'll finally have leads with CHEMISTRY!” 

“PRESTON.”

Preston jumped, stunned out of his growing hysteria. 

“Chill.” Max said, gently taking his shoulders. “Take a breath.” 

Preston did so, and Max guided him back until he was breathing normally. 

“I’m.. sorry.” Max said, after Preston was okay again. “I didn’t mean to cause… that.” 

“No no! It’s okay. I’m just.. so excited. I never thought this would happen.” Preston said, beaming. 

Max was still a little confused. 

“Does this mean you…?” Max trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it out loud. 

“Like you back? Of course I do doofus. I’m so happy, I can’t believe I’m the guy.” Preston sighed dreamily. 

Max covered his laughter with his hand. He’d never say it out loud, but Preston was just.. adorable. 

“So what happens now?” Max asked, trying to act as they Preston’s answer wouldn’t dictate how the rest of his summer would go. 

“Well… Max, ask me to be your boyfriend.” Preston decided. 

“What? Can’t we just agree without having to ask? You already know how I feel.” 

“Ask me.” Preston insisted. 

Max sighed.

“Preston, will you… be my boyfriend?” 

Preston squeaked happily, “I would love to!” He launched himself at Max, tackling him back onto the stage in a full body hug. 

***

Max could feel his cheeks turning red, and knew his dark skin wasn’t hiding it as he walked into the mess hall, holding Preston’s hand. 

He couldn’t find it in him to care too much. 

After all, he’d never felt this way before, and he’d be damned if he was going to give this up now that he finally had it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Potential triggers:  
Neil and Nikki imply Max could not love somebody.  
David implies Max would fake feelings just to hurt somebody because of their sexuality.  
All three rudely dismiss Max’s feelings, even wen he tries to tell them he’s not lying.  
Preston uses the word ‘queer’ in regard to Max’s sexuality, which Max doesn’t define in this story.


End file.
